For a solar cell to function, three processes are performed: (1) absorption of light; (2) movement of electrons; and (3) movement of holes in a direction opposite to the movement of electrons. Polymer materials may be used because they have optoelectronic properties that may be controlled at the molecular level. Materials may be tailored to provide large extinction coefficients with band-gap spacing and energy level alignment to yield high output characteristics, such as open circuit potential (Voc) and power conversion efficiency (PCE).
Accordingly, there remains a need for conjugated polymer compositions to be used as semiconductors in low-cost solar cell and flexible electronics that are easily synthesized and purified on large scales. This and other needs are satisfied by the various aspects of the present disclosure.